We have recently succeeded in isolating neuronal and glial clones by transforming rat cerebellar cells with Rous sarcoma virus which is temperature-sensitive for transformation. Presently, we are immunologically and biochemically characterizing these lines in order to determine the in vivo cell type the cell lines are representative of. The goal of our research is to develop an in vitro model system using cerebellar cell lines in order to gain a molecular understanding of specific cerebellar cell-cell interactions.